


The brokens

by Eye_of_Purgatory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Relationship, Asexual character study, Asexuality, Character Study, F/M, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not really homophobia but same subgender character phobia, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, natasha romanov character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_Purgatory/pseuds/Eye_of_Purgatory
Summary: In the omega verse anything out of wack is seen as awful, omegas and omegas, alphas and alphas relationships were seen as bastardizations of nature.But of all of this people saw the Aces as the broken ones, as in a society where sex was the most important factor those who saw nothing of it were horrible aliens.Natasha is one seen as a broken robot, but even as she uses that to her advantage something pulls her to what she thinks she could never have, romance.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper/tony(side), Rhodey/Tony(side), Steve Rogers/ James "Bucky" Barnes (side)
Kudos: 14





	The brokens

Beautiful figure, the dainty stature of a fairy, the beautiful hair that seemed to defy gravity. This mysterious woman seemed to be all an Omegan woman could ask for. She was the beauty standards, smelling of so many flowers that to pick one from the other one would have to be mated to the girl.

Her accent bit a bit into the Russian side, but it was the softness of this that made her sound even more like a goddess lost to time. The way she moved and acted seemed just so free, like she was not bound by the vestiges of the mortals around.

People would note how easy it was to get lost in everything that was her, to let one’s mind be picked up and spun by the pretty visuals, smells, and mind of her. To ignore the things that the eyes would pick up on, the blood caked under her fingernails, the musculature underneath the frills.

She was Natasha, the assassin who would spin the world like sugar until it thought she was nearly as sweet. The wonderful angelic woman who seemed to be as pure as the finest silks when the rest of society was overrun with everything sex.

A world that stunk of lust, alphas and omegas sneaking away day after day to coat the streets in the smell of sex, uncontrollable desire that just drove them to more. A world of bonds that would never hold and the violence that resulted, even the most virtuous of them all seemingly having a dirty secret hidden under. A world rife with honor duels and murders, where the police would never be able to keep up.

The world where primal violence drove almost thirty percent of presented Alphas to death by the age of thirty, so people kept pushing them to bond younger and younger. Even though all of the studies would show that the younger a bond was made the higher chance it would be broken.

And everyone knew that a broken bond meant only one thing.

But society didn’t care, and for everywhere but the most select few countries birth rates were high and so were death rates. There simply wasn’t the infrastructure for the cartfuls of pups that the sex crazed few were able to produce. A world reeking from the stink of homeless sex workers that crowded the streets like cigarette buts.

Everyone seemed like dirty sinners, unable to keep up with the sheer quantity of waste that was produced. Living in a world where, like car crashes, street riots to claim omegas in heat were too common to be reported.

  
  


Though Natasha was different, the girl in the white dress standing in the dump could be seen from far away. The body of an omega, the strength of a beta, the domination of an Alpha in rut. Her angelic voice sent all but the omegas into longing, while her growls and speeches would drive omegas as well. She was perfect as well as the one thing an Omega shouldn’t be.

She heard the rumors her whole life, of what happened to the ‘broken’, never knowing what the broken were she shamed them too. But she was one of them, one of the people that the news laughed were robots, that the poets insisted lacked the fundamental human factor, that all would claim they can fix. Not an ounce of lust escaped her, sex seemed like a death sentence and romanticism only a weakness. But something yearned in her for the loving companionship she saw in idols, even though she knew all one would want an omega for was sex.

The perfect assassin, one who could get away with any and every murder with the flick of a wrist, who could fill the air with hormones on a whim. Who when questioned would act panicked, filling the air with a fragrance so foul that smelling it made stomachs drop in fearful disgust. A lynx in a room filled with only sheep could make anything seem like anything else, Natasha could break the world that thought an omega’s fear was a reason to acquit them of crime.

She’d never had a true heat, an event that drove all others to to savage mating and mania, only had a snappish moody influence. All she had to do was follow the one she planned to kill, and wait for the pheromones to start. In the riots all she had to do was stab the person, even if they knew it was her who would blame the poor helpless omega going to be assaulted. The ‘naive’ girl who forgot to stay inside when a heat was imminent.

With just a look in the right places, with a flick of her hair and scent one would follow, and like one following the sound of a siren to their doom they would never return. Lured in, reeled in, caught, dead before they even tasted the blood in their mouth. A poisoned kiss, Eve’s red apple, the sweet sweet devil’s venom.

Once she joined the avengers she was seen as a sex icon, the token omega even though Banner was already there. They would slander her, speak of the orgies and the sex work she must have done to earn a place. But they all saw how she could dance Zeus to death, smile Persephone into Hades, deliver a snakes bite from far away with the secrecy of shadows. She would try to distance herself from sexual undertones, focusing her fighting into sneaking up on the person before they could blink in her direction, dosing them with poisons like a spider. It just kept following her, and at every waking moment she was just a hairs length away from snapping the neck of the people who would court her on the streets.

The Avengers were a breath in the right direction, they normally shied away from the carnal matters in order to paint the imagery of the holy warriors there to save the day. But Natasha could convince the sky god to share his stories, so she knew the secrets of them all.

Every night Steve would cry over the loss of his childhood friend, just waiting for the alpha to return even though everyone knew him as dead. The secret kept in blood of the alpha lovers, even though society thought them just as broken as the ones who loved none. But when the near mythical figure of Bucky returned he was just a broken soldier, and that was worst of all. Because Steve knew that now with eyes on him from every direction even if he could, returning to the embrace of the other could spell a death sentence. The prejudices of a world were rooted deeper than it’s optimistic love for heroes.

Sam was courting the love of his life, but she would never love him back. She was all smiles and friendship but lacked a connection. He could pine and pine but that would never make her love him even a bit more.

Tony was in the rockiest relationship one could imagine, every other month having another spat with Pepper that would ‘ruin’ their relationship for good this time. A beta and an Alpha, both who wanted domination and children. Pep could carry, even as an alpha, but she hated the idea with such a passion that they would refuse to even consider it. But they loved each other deeply anyways, staying together through all of the grey hairs that they would give the other over the years.

Rhodey wanted Tony, but could only watch from afar. Enduring the fact that his friend had the hots for seemingly everything that wasn’t him, thinking everyone else brotherly. If he wasn’t so nice maybe he would have told the other earlier, but the evidence to contrary his love kept it locked in a safebox that will never be opened.

Vision and Wanda fit together far too well, and Natasha knew something must be happening with them but there were no signs to contrary it. The sexless robot seemed to be the most compatible with the lusty beta.

Clint had his beta family, with his beta wife and his white picket fence. Seemingly watching the rest of society plunge itself into violent chaos, intent to wait them out in the edges of the world.

Thor, the perfect heroic Alpha who had a thing for beautiful Omegan women had eyes only for one. The girl that each day he unknowingly leaves to stew in her mortal desires as he has no concept of the passing of human time. The Asgardians were the only ones who seemed to keep the wonderful civilness of the gods on their lives that still held the broken system of mortal biology.

And Banner, he seemed to lose his mind in science, and whenever Natasha would pry he would just blush. All Bruce would claim is to lose himself in his work, or that he would never have time for love in his life, or that he didn’t want to subject another to his hectic life of heroing.

-

Natasha looks down the street at the person who shouted, a young man probably in his early twenties that stinks of unwashed Alpha, she thinks she heard him right, did she? She thought she heard him say that he could fix her.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asks sweetly, looking directly into his eyes unflinchingly as dainty steps carry her ever closer. The jackass seems to know enough to not provoke her, looking down before she does. But when he looks back up his eyes have filled with a disgusting amount of a braggart’s pride.

“Well you’re a broken, aren't ya. A disgusting robot that's what. You know that nobody would ever love a robot. Ace my ass.” She bares her teeth and he bares his back, pheromones rising from his side to try to subdue her.

“Mean, it’s not even true. Maybe insult someone correctly next time.” She bites back, letting her sharpened teeth talk instead of her. Eyebrows are raised and even though he looks down to meet her eyes she knows she has won.

“Then fuck me.” He bites back triumphantly, “If you are what you say you are then you’ll have no problem with it, those people are going at it too.” He gestures back and lo behold, an orgy is seemingly happening in the empty lot.

“I don’t have to prove it to you with sex.” She deadpans, starting to walk away even though she knows he will follow her in order to continue accosting.

“It’ll fix you, you just haven’t had a good man yet, maybe you tried it with one of those fake fucking alpha chicks. You need a real dick.” He puts a hand on her shoulder and immediately is met with it ripped off in a way that throws him to the ground.

“You sure are a real dick. I don’t need fixing.” She growls, throwing up the hormones that drive others far far away, the ones that mean terrified Omega.

“So you admitted it, you broken bitch. Not even human, are you?” She makes it far enough away from him to get though the doors to the tower, angry snarls escaping her along with the smell equivalent. People back away here, the regulars knowing full well what an avenger is capable of, even though many like to claim that she is a fake.

She finds her way onto Bruce’s floor, knowing that there she can find the friendly face that makes her heart contract ever so slightly, even though nobody would ever want to date the girl under the surface. She wouldn’t want to fake it.

“What’s it this time Tasha, random murder, your heat coming up, the media?” He walks in with a cozy sweater and a cup full of warm tea, sitting down on the plush couch next to her. Like a proper omega he adores fluffy things, and loves even more to coat his room in them, and Natasha thinks that is adorable. He passes the tea to her and she takes a sip before handing it back.

“Some random dude called me a broken in the street. Such a fucking idi-”

“Well are you?” He asks, so softly and friendly that it takes her off guard, such an earnest question.

“I-h”

“It’s ok if you’re not, I don’t know. It’d be nice to know another one, you know?” Her heart spins.

“I am, but it feels broken,” she purses her lips, “never being able to truly give all to the person your heart so desires, the thing that they all tell us to.” When she looks back Bruce is far closer to her, close enough that she can smell the soap that he used last night.

“I used to think that I was broken too. Everyone else fixates on something that you can’t even feel you know?” He chuckles a bit and she can’t help but hang on to every single word.

“Why don’t you anymore?” She feels herself ask, she feels herself reach out.

“Oh, because of this!” And with that cheery sentence she feels his mouth on hers, and she can’t help but loose herself in the beating of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this over the course of like 2 ish hours because I wanted to I guess. Have fun reading! Kudos and Comment because otherwise I will have no idea that anyone noticed this fic. I kinda wanted to vent through the lense of the pwp fics these always are.


End file.
